Canary
by WishingViolet
Summary: Haku Yowane. The colorless Sake-addict of the vocaloid home, drinking every night away with one soul friend. But really now, how much life can lack in color? *Story better than summary*


**Hello! Er… I'm sorry, I'm not really sure what to say… This story's just about Haku, 'cause she's my fave ^^ There will be NO SLASH! Nothing. Probably some hinted pairings, but only straight. Thank you very much! **

Meiko slammed the empty bottle of Sake down, the clang ringing through the Vocaloid house as it hit the round wooden table. Her brunette hair swished as she leaned back in her chair, eyes dull with the glaze of one to many drinks. She let out a yawn, sending the strong scent to her only drinking companion, Haku Yowane.

Of course, it wasn't as if the smell really affected her. She simply picked up her bottle and took a swig, enjoying the burn as the liquid slid down her throat. She set down her bottle, much quieter than her companion, and folded her arms in her lap. Her eyes slowly sagged as she nearly fell out of her chair, yawning away a cramp in her jaw.

The clock rang and a shout came from upstairs. It was probably just Hatsune Miku, yelling that they'd had enough to drink and needed to go to bed. Meiko took notice, glancing at the clock and wincing at the late hour. They'd be late for meeting Megurine Luka when she came back from America, but it wasn't like that was a huge blow.

The brunette let out a sigh and took one last drink, savoring the deep, numbing sensation. Her closed eyes snapped open and she pulled herself from the chair, scooped up the two near-empty bottles and made her way to the fridge. It was near amazing that she didn't stumble, but heck, with all the drinking experience she had, it wasn't a wonder.

She recoiled when she opened the door, the light flicking in her tired, brown eyes. She quickly shoved the bottles in and slammed the door, calmly walking back to her dousing companion. She stared at the lightly snoring silver-haired girl, wondering if she'd let her have a little too much Sake.

Shaking her brown hair, she sighed and gently shook the girls shoulder. "Haku, sweetie, wake up." She said, with a kind voice that betrayed her drunken state. Of course, she wouldn't get fully drunk with Haku sitting there, just a little dull. The reason being silver-haired girl's strange sensitivity to alcohol, hindering her to nothing but a staggering drunk with just a few swigs.

Meiko shook her head as the silvette's red eyes shot open, then half-closed as she was pulled from her chair. She rubbed her eyes as Meiko led her upstairs, slowly trudging up each step as Haku slurred something delirious and tipped back and forth. The brunette stopped in front of her door and let go of the drunken girl, testing her ability to successfully move.

The result was the silvette nearly smacking into the wall. Meiko sighed as she caught the girl, standing her up straight and looking in her dizzy eyes. "Haku, how many bottles did you drink?" Her response was some mumbled gibberish and a very soft; "I'm tired..."

The brunette sighed and patted the drunken girls back, dragging her half-asleep form to her room and throwing her on her bed in a flustered moment. Haku face-planted the bed and instantly started snoring, a sure sign that she'd taken it too far.

Meiko rolled her eyes and walked away, hitting the doorframe on the way out. She stopped and waved her hand. "Night, Hun." She then looked over her shoulder to see a mess of silver hair, face down in the mattress. She sighed, her parental roll taking over in a half-hearted way. "Make sure you roll over, I'd rather not have you suffocating."

She shut the door and staggered to her room, falling into bed and trying not to think of the killer hangover she'd be dealing with. Not to mention Luka coming back, or how Haku would freak about someone new coming. Although, it was almost cute how shy and soft-spoken the Sake-addict was, especially for a Sake-addict.

Hm, but she'd have an even worse hangover than normal, and Meiko would be to blame for letting her go overboard. Oh well, a hangover of that sort would either make her so out-of-it that she'd hardly notice Luka, or so sensitive that she'd hide all day.

Either way, tomorrow would be hell and then at night they'd drowned it in Sake.

XX

"Meiko! Wake up! Luka's gonna be here soon!" Came the high-pitched voice of Kagame Rin, followed be sevreal bangs on the door. From the bedridden mess of brown hair, a loud groan rang out, followed by a few mumbled curses about how loud the girl at the door was. Head pounding, ears ringing and eyes refusing to fully open, Meiko forced herself out of bed and trudged to the door.

Swinging it open, she stared at the bright-eyed blond in front of her. Meiko's eyes read something of confused anger as she curled her lip in disgust. Of course, Rin knew it wasn't personal and Meiko actually liked her, but the brunette was just going through a hangover. It was normal, and would probably be over with in an hour or two.

Rin smiled at the scowling, half-asleep woman. "Wow, you got up way faster than usual..." She paused and cocked her head to the side, glancing down the hall at Haku's room. "Um, were you guys up late? I heard Miku-nee yelling at you guys, and I tried to make up Haku, but..." She paused and shook her head. "All she did was groan."

Meiko seemed to snap out of it, remembering that she'd made the mistake of not limiting Haku's drinking, and the girl was probably going through her worst hangover. The brunette stared at the perky blond, who was rocking back and forth on her heels. "Ugh, did she sound like she woke up?" She questioned, her voice slightly broken from the burn of Sake still in her throat.

Rin shook her head. "No." She then got a grin and stood on her toes, trying to get eye level with the groggy woman. "Why? Did you let her drink too much?" The blond clicked her tongue and waggled her finger. "Miku-nee's gonna be mad at you. She only let Haku drink because you watch her."

Meiko rolled her eyes and stormed past the blond, quickly trudging to Haku's door. She clenched her fist and threw her hands in the air. "I swear that girl thinks she owns the place! She might be the oldest of you kids, but I'm the oldest of everyone here!" She roared, banging on Haku's door and yelling for her to wake up.

After several seconds the brunette lost her small amount of patients and swung open the door, stormed in, and after several seconds of arguing, came out dragging Haku. The silvette was less then awake, swaying back and forth with her hands cupped over her ears and her head down. "W-why is it so-" She yawned and tipped backwards, leaving Meiko to catch her and shove her back up, scowling all the way. Haku blinked. "Why's it so bright? And w-why were you so loud?"

Meiko rolled her eyes, patted the silvette on the shoulder and led her down the stairs, Rin running ahead. Haku was miserable, absent-mindedly complaining about a headache and how bright it was despite the rather dark hall. Meiko was playing parent, as she always did when Haku got a hangover. She thought of the girl like a daughter, mostly form all the bonding time they'd spent shoot Sake and drowning in self-pity.

Haku had some serious issues, too deep to remember all the time and too depressing to wanna. Being a descent singer always considered bad, just because she couldn't sing exactly like another singer... Well, all the lacking color and eyes drained from Sake, that was the effect it had on her.

Meiko helped her down the last step and glanced at the clock. It was 11:45 A.M. Miku and Neru would've already left to pick up Luka and be on their way back by now, so a good ten minutes to get ready and dump Haku on the couch. The silvette's hair was matted, but she still looked presentable, just completely out-of-it. Besides, it would be near impossible for her to get ready, so the best thing was for her to fall asleep and try not to smell like Sake.

Therefore, Meiko felt perfectly justified when she dumped the girl face-first on the couch and drug herself to the bathroom. This left Haku with her face buried in a pillow, one arm hanging off the couch and the other curled around her throbbing head, legs squished up to her stomach in an attempt to shrink into herself.

Rin came running in from the kitchen and stopped, staring at the pitiful pile of silver. The blond shook her head and turned around, grabbing a blanket and tossing it to the mess of matted hair. A soft, "T-Thanks" and then two pale hands shakily reached up and grabbed the edge of the blanket, curling it over her head and pulling her face out of the pillow, staring off to the side.

Haku snuffled. "Hey, Rin?" She asked, hardly moving as she stared at the turned-off television. The blond looked at her, head to one side as she tried to figure out how someone could get so drunk that they were reduced to this. But, that was rude, so she shook off the thought.

"Yeah?"

"Is something going on today?" Haku asked, trying to figure out why she had that old nagging feeling was tickling her subconscious. Rin giggled, saying something about how cute people were when they forgot important things. She opened her mouth to answer, only to be cut off by a spruced-up Meiko, standing over Haku's crumpled form. The silvette moved her feet to make room

"Today's the day Luka comes back." Meiko stated, sitting down on the now empty cushion. Haku startled, and being her clumsy self, nearly fell out of the couch. Meiko nonchalantly grabbed her arm and pulled her back up, trying to make her it up straight. Haku gapped her face blank in fear.

"W-What? Why didn't you tell me!" She yelled, ignoring her dizzy head and jumping out of the couch, only to get tangled up in her own feet and fall flat, barely catching herself. She winced and let her arms go out from under her, hitting the floor with a soft 'thump', and wallowing in the cold cherry-wood.

A small, high-pitched giggle came from the other side of the room. "Meiko-san! How much did you let Haku-chan drink?" The very high, childish voice of Miku Hatsune sent daggers through the poor silver-haired girl's head. Not to mention the horrid sound of Neru texting any and everyone.

Meiko let out a sigh and mumbled something, ignoring the question and pulling herself from the couch. The brunette smiled at a pink-haired, blue-eyed woman, who was holding several bags and letting her wandering eyes trace around the massive house. The two women hugged as the pinkette tried not to stare at the pile a silver hair on the floor.

"It's nice to see you again, Luka." Meiko said, smiling as she took the bags and left to put them in Luka's old room. An awkward silence ensued, with Miku shaking her head at the lightly snoring silver-haired girl on the floor. Thankfully, Meiko was back in a matter of seconds, looking as casually as ever.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the fallen Haku, face palming before trudging over to the silvette. She grabbed her arm and forced her to her feet, holding her up as she tipped back and forth, hand on her head as she let out a yawn. Rin held her nose and scrunched up her face.

"Geez, Haku, I can smell the Sake on you from all the way over here!" She whined, getting up and retreating to the other room, the silent Neru following, her unblinking gold eyes glued to her phone. Meiko rolled her eyes and dropped Haku back on the floor, grabbing her arms and dragging her towards Miku and Luka. Groans of protest fell on deaf ears as the silver-haired girl was set in front of the two.

Meiko panted as she gestured to the softly-snoring silvette. "Luka, you remember Haku, right?" She asked, looking up at the pink-haired woman and watching her puzzled nod. She then turned to Miku, just to see why she was being so quiet. The tealette was obviously less than pleased, her lip curled in an angry pout as she glared at Meiko.

"Meiko-san! Look what you did!" She whined, pointing at Haku, who was still dousing on the floor. "You got lost in your own Sake and let her drink too much, didn't you?" She paused and put her hands on her hips. "You know she'll drink too much if you let her, and you promised when you started drinking that you'd watch her!"

Luka nervously chuckled as she took a step between the teal girl and the fuming brunette. "Now, now. Let's not be loud about this, I don't think Haku's going to like that very much." She stated, looking down the curled girl, whimpering from Miku's voice. Meiko sighed in defeat and grabbed Haku's arms again, continuing to drag her away to the kitchen.

Miku was furious, but not enough to really care. She simply ran off to find Rin and Neru, leaving Luka to stare from room to room, wondering who in this house needed someone with working brain more. After a moment's hesitation, she headed off towards the kitchen, figuring that the Sake-addicted would need some help getting rid of her students hangover.

When she stepped into the white, florescent lit room, the first thing that stood out was the smack of Sake. With Meiko in the fridge, looking for something and apparently distracted by a half-finished bottle. The brunette took a swig, shoved the bottle back in on the glass shelf and pulled out a bright-blue can of Pepsi. She then strolled over to the cabinets and started shuffling through.

The pinkette then glanced at the very familiar mess of silver hair, sprawled face-down on the table, sagging in the dark-wood chair. Seeing no apparent danger there, she turned back to the brunette and watched her struggle to find something, bare feet arched up to toes as she reached for the top shelf.

For once in her life, Luka was glad to be wearing those over-done heels, making her way to the shelf and effortlessly reaching for the can of spray-cheese Meiko was reaching for. The brunette raised her eyebrow and slowly took the cheese, grabbed the saltine crackers from the counter and the can of Pepsi.

She smiled softly and set the odd array of food on the table, gently shaking Haku's shoulder. The silver-haired girl snorted and looked up at the brunette, eyes dull and half-closed. "Meiko? What happened last night?" She questioned, half-heartedly raising an eyebrow at the food items. Meiko sighed and patted the girl's silver-matted head.

"Well, I'm not totally sure." She paused and poured the Pepsi in two glasses, courtesy of Luka. "But, I think you may've gone a bit over-bored. How many bottles did you drink, Haku?" The woman asked, pulling open the saltine crackers and popping open the spray-cheese. She slid a cheese-covered cracker over to the silvette.

Haku yawned and fell forward, only to have Meiko grab her tangled hair and pull her face away from the cracker. The brunette shoved the food item in the silvette's hand and let go of her hair, carefully watching her to make sure she didn't smack into the table. Of course, Luka had taken an interest as to why a girl as soft-spoken as Haku would have such an awful hangover, and why Meiko seemed all-too-used to it.

Haku shook her head and groaned. "I dunno. Probably, like, five?" She muttered, sipped Pepsi and munching on crackers. Meiko's brown eyes widened as her mouth fell open and she stared at the silver-haired girl.

"Y-You... You WHAT!" She yelled, jumping out of her chair and making Haku cradle her head, annoyed with the noise. The brunette felt her face grow hot as she held the glass in a death grip, eyes shut as she let a tense breath hiss through her clenched teeth. Not wanting to lash out at anyone, the Sake-addict pushed away from the table and stormed out of the room, muttering something as she completed the familiar ritual.

Luka raised an eyebrow, staring at the empty door frame and then back at the slowly clearing silvette. Yes, with the box of crackers half-gone and the spray cheese stolen by Meiko, Haku had significantly improved and was now nonchalantly sipping her soda. Of course, all would've been well if the silver-haired girl hadn't cleared the fog in her head and notice one crucial fact.

She stared at the pink-haired woman in front of her. "L-Luka?" She paused as her eyes grew wide. "When the hell did you get here!" She yelled, as Luka simply stared at her, Haku looking dumbfound at her. The silvette smack her forehead, realizing she'd been yelling. She burned red and shoved away from the table, snapping back to her signature personality.

"Nice to see you again." She mumbled, rushing out of the room and unknowingly abandoning Luka to clean up after the two Sake-addicts.

The pinkette smiled to herself as she grabbed a towel and slowly tried to think of who else would need her help. Several people came to mind in an instant, and the sky-eyed woman got a small grin, humming a tune as she busied herself with the mess.

_Hm,_ She thought. _Welcome home._

**Poor Luka… Anyway, I really hope you like it, and I promise it'll get better! Please review, this is my first fanfic and I'd love to know what you think of it!**

_**~Wishing-Violet**_


End file.
